


Last fight

by Ancri



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: An Alien Invasion in Jump City could meen the end of the Teen Titans. At least they are together.





	Last fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Characters

When the distress signal echoed through the tower, the Teen Titans hadn’t expect this. The giant Spaceship hovering over Jump City throw a dark shadow, blocking the sun. It wasn’t earth’s first Alien Invasion, but the first were the Justice League wasn’t there immediately. Only five kids stand between the army of giant humanist and the civilians.  
“The evacuation is nearly done, we just have to buy them some more time” Cyborg informed them and Beastboy nodded: "Yeah, we can do that!”  
But Cyborg shared a look with their leader who looked between him and Raven. All three of them knew that if the justice league doesn’t show up any time soon the situation was hopeless. But yeah, buying time for the evacuation, saving as much as possible, that they could do.  
“Titans go!” Robin jelled and started the attack. They were outnumbered and out powered but they stayed together and gave everything they had. Ten minutes later they were surrounded, blood sipping down Robin’s torn uniform, Beastboy could barely stand, Raven’s breath was labor, Starfire had burns on her right side and Cyborg had lost an arm. This wasn’t going to end in his favor.  
Robin turned around to look at his teammates, his friends, his family.  
“My name is Richard John Grayson, nice to meet you” he finally introduced himself with a sad smile.  
“Victor Stone” Cyborg answered, even when everyone already knew that, but he wasn’t the only one.  
“I’m Garfield Logan”  
“Rachel Roth”  
“The Tamarien name of mine is Koriand`r”  
Robin laughed and then bowed like the performer he used to be: “It was an honor two fight alongside you!” and with that he run straight at the army opposite of him, a battle scream escaped his lips. The rest of them followed suit.  
In the end, Robin and Starfire were the last standing. Next to each other, barley holding on, Robin griped her hand.  
“You know I love you, right?” he asked, every word hurting, his rips, that are supposed to protect him, are stabbing his chest now.  
“Of course” she answered and squeezed his hand. Suddenly a spare was forced through Starfires chest. Blood dripped from her lips when she sank to the floor. Robin screamed but then something hit him. It didn’t even hurt. He fall next to Starfire, their hands still locked. The last thing he saw was the Batwing flying towards them, followed by Superman and Wonder Woman.


End file.
